Love Me
by missingbaby
Summary: Kagome studies in an exclusive school for rich people. She want to be independent and live away from the life and people she belongs to. On the first day of school she met an annoying silver haired guy...this is a Sesshoumaru-Kagome people! Chapter 9 up
1. New Friends

Authors Note: I hope you like this. As you can see this is an AU fic. So enjoy. And by the way this is a Sess/Kag fic. In the later chapters, that is.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter 1: New Friends  
Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome bounced off to the bus stop, a wide smile crossing her lips. She had been early today, because it's the first day of school and she don't want to be late.  
  
Waking early is a new thing for her. Last year she lived in her school's dorm but having decided to live independently she rented an apartment to stay in. Its not so big but livable. She also wants to spent time outside the proximity of the school and the group of people she belonged to.  
  
After a few minutes, she stepped out of the jam-packed bus opposite a café. Many students littered the inside and outside of it. May be because it is near private school and they come there to drink before doing what they do which is unknown to her.  
  
Deciding its time to move on she started walking again. She only got a foot away when she collided to something hard. Falling backwards in her butt, she winced in pain (sorry maybe I'm exaggerating). Looking up, she saw silver strands of hair, a very rare color, flowing gently against the morning breeze. When she looked at the owner of the hair, she was stunned to see that he has golden eyes, perfect contrast to his silver hair. But what really got her mad was that his eyes show irritation, indifference, and the fact that he didn't even help her up and say sorry like a real gentleman would. She sighed deeply and helped herself up.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kagome said taking the initiative.  
  
"No problem, just watch where you're going kid." That really got her mad.  
  
"I'm not a kid!!!" She spat angrily, pouting like a little child (how can she say she's not a kid anymore, ne).  
  
She was just insulted and she would make that person pay dearly, if it's the last thing she'll do.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, hurry up will ya." A voice called out from the café.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he grunted walking off.  
  
So the guys name is Inuyasha, eh. I will get my revenge just yet. Kagome smiled evilly, a dark glint on her eyes. Walking off to the corner, she met with her friends and took off.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Feh, why is my day just so wretched. First I've got lectured, again, about studying by my mother. Who on seven hells, ever that of school, they must really like torturing kids. Second I got crash against a stupid kid. Is this day going to get worst?  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha are you listening to us?" A black haired man said pulling Inuyasha out of his reverie.  
  
"Feh, hell no. Why should I be listening to your stupid conversation, Miroku." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"So you don't want to hear something about your precious Kikyo, eh." Miroku smiled as the mention of Inuyasha's crush got his attention.  
  
"If you really don't wanna hear, suit yourself." Miroku drink his coffee waiting for Inuyasha's pleading. And as expected he literally came to his knees and pleaded.  
  
"So to continue my story, Kikyo broke up with her recent boyfriend and is in search of a new one, and people think she got eyes for you." With this Inuyasha's eyes widen and leap almost four feet off the ground.  
At the corner of the café.  
  
How pathetic my brother is. I pity him. So blithe. Sesshoumaru said to himself shaking his beautiful head.  
  
He turn back to his reading, and after a few minutes left for his class.  
  
Back to Kagome's POV  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?" A blond hair asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually gone through this." Her brunette friend said faking to faint.  
  
"Don't worry guys. It's not too bad." Kagome said smiling to her friends.  
  
They continued to blabber, on and on, but Kagome just look out the window of the white convertible.  
  
Minutes pass monotonously, until a big gate was seen up ahead. After the car surpass the gates a large school was distinguish just behind the forest.  
  
Once they stepped out of the car, many students approached them. After the his and hellos are exchange people went to their own destination. Some went to the gym, some tennis court, and some on their own rooms.  
  
Few hours later (still on Kagome's POV).  
"Guys, I'm telling you, it's really nothing. Let's just let the subject drop, okay." Kagome said arranging her two pony tails (now you know why Inu baby think she's a little girl).  
  
"Okay, okay" they all said in unison.  
  
"So where are we out to?" Jenny asked going into the car (this is the brunette one).  
  
"Sorry minna, but I can't." Kagome said apologetically.  
  
"But why?!!!" Beverly exclaimed (that's the blond one, OK).  
  
"We thought you'd join us. Come on it's the first time we had this month. Remember ever since you moved, we never see each much of other, anymore." Natalie whined (she is dirty-blond haired girl of the group).  
  
(AN: If you're wandering they are five in the group, each with different color of hair.)  
  
"Yeah." Sophie agreed (and finally she's has light brown hair).  
  
"I'm really sorry guys, I haven't finished organizing my things and." Kagome hadn't have a chance to finish her sentence when she found a hand in front of her, immediately stopping her.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. We understand. Right girls." The others nodded.  
  
"You know I'm really blessed to have friends like you all." Kagome said and they group hug.  
  
"But first." Kagome look at Natalie anticipating what she's gonna say next.  
  
"We should drive you to your, if you don't mind." She said expectantly.  
  
"No the bus stop is fine." Kagome smiled.  
  
"If you say so." They all went to the car and when all of them are buckled in, they drove off.  
Bus stop.  
  
"Bye girls, see you tomorrow." Kagome waved goodbye to her friends who drove off leaving a trail of dust behind.  
  
Walking off to the café before heading home, she stopped when a girl called out and caught her wrist.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm glad to see you." A black haired girl said pulling her towards her destination.  
  
(AN: If you're wandering again, Kagome set her hair loose from the two ponytails and that's why the girl thought she was Kikyo.)  
  
"Ano, I'm sorry miss but name is not Kikyo." The girl stop dead on her tracks and look at her. "It isn't funny Kikyo." The girl said teasingly.  
  
"But what I'm saying is true, I'm really not Kikyo. My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said slowly.  
  
The girl loosens her hold on Kagome's wrist until it fell to her side as realization dawned into her.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I really thought you're someone I know." The girl bowed 90 degrees.  
  
"It's really okay, so can you tell me your name now." Kagome said.  
  
"Right, right. My name's Sango, Sango Ching." Sango said extending her hand.  
  
Kagome accepted the extended hand and smiled even brighter.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" Sango concluded.  
  
Kagome nodded her accord.  
  
"So. Welcome if you want I can introduce you to a few friends of mine." Sango invited.  
  
"Sure, making friends is what I came here for." Kagome replied merrily.  
  
"They're in the café so let's go in." Sango urged her.  
  
Once entering the café, Kagome offered to treat Sango for a coffee. And when she finally got it, she went in search of her new friend. She found her waving from a table with three guys, two silver haired and one black, seating on the opposite side. Two of them are laughing their head out while the other mysterious silver haired man sat there reading some kind of book. She recognized the laughing mush of silver hair as Inuyasha. Just thinking of him made her blood boil.  
  
How dare he call me a kid, humph!!! Kagome thought restraining herself just to grab the guy from the neck and chocking him to death.  
  
The guys look at her in shock.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"No Inuyasha she's not Kikyo. Guys, I want you to meet Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Sango introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure being acquainted with all of you." Kagome said politely.  
  
"And Kagome this is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and finally my boyfriend, Miroku." They all said hellos except for Sesshoumaru who just look up from his book and nod.  
  
"Sooooooooo.INUYASHA, don't you remember me." Kagome said mockingly.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you know her?" Miroku asked making an evil grin.  
  
"Shut up, how should I know her. Maybe she's just one of my fans." Inuyasha said boastfully.  
  
"I taught SESSHOUMARU only have fans, not YOU Inuyasha." Miroku said wickedly.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha murmured. "So Kagome would you like to enlighten us, and tell how you come to know Inuyasha." Sango interrogate.  
  
"Fine, he just bumped to me and never help me up or even say sorry. And worst of all he called me a KID!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
They all looked at Inuyasha disbelievingly.  
  
"How cruel of you Inuyasha but to think you find Kagome as a kid is the worst." Miroku said painfully clutching her heart as if it broke.  
  
"Feh, she does look like a kid." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
"Am not, but don't worry I forgive you from what you did, just don't ever do it again or you'll regret that you are ever born in this world." Kagome said whole-heartedly, meaning ever world.  
  
After this, they chatted, getting to know each other.  
  
===========END of Chapter 1==========  
  
An: Sorry if this chapter has not much of our beloved Sess-Kag romance but how can I help it. As we all know friendship comes before love, right. So review and tell me if you like it. Sayonara. 


	2. Pet Name

Title: Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter. I read it again and I found out my grammar just sucks and it really broke my heart. *sobs can be heard* Sorry again. ( But that's over now. Now is the time to rejoice. Guess why??? Another IMPORTANT note is I'm doing a miracle in this chap I'm making the progress go more faster so please more support.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Pet Name  
  
Setting: This took place a few days later okay.  
  
"Thank you for dining with us. Come again." Kagome said as she guided the clients out the chain.  
  
"You know we will." The cute little child squeaked joyfully. "See you next week."  
  
"I know, but that's what I paid for." She giggled seeing the boy being ushered outside by his parents. "Take care and don't be too much of a trouble, huh kid." She added winking at the child who nodded.  
  
His parents mouthed a 'Thank you' before going on their way.  
  
Once they rounded the corner, she went back in. After a few minutes she once again is seen attending to different customers. A smile still plastered on her face as if she's born with it and won't live her alone.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you rest for a while. You've been working your butt out." Relo urged her from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." She called out. Walking out to the cool afternoon breeze she looked at the setting sun reminiscing the past few weeks.  
  
It's been 3 weeks since she started in Relo's Pizzeria. Relo's a really nice guy once you get to know him, with his big fat tummy and chubby face, his your perfect Sta. Claus. Many clients liked her, especially teenage guys who would only hang around to flirt with her. Once in a while her friends (Inuyasha gang) would dine there and they would talk about what's happening around them (remember they don't have the same school). All in all she had a fun time. Smiling to herself she went back inside.  
  
---Next day---  
  
"Hi, guys." Kagome beamed coming to stop in front of people she'd only known for weeks.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." They all said in unison, well at least Miroku and Sango did.  
  
"So, what's up?" She asked trying to catch her breath (she'd been running obviously).  
  
"Nothing much. Inuyasha's going out in dates with Kikyo and for our Sesshoumaru, here, been quiet as usual." This got him a glare from Sesshoumaru. Shrugging it off he then proceeded to what he's doing even before Kagome entered the scene which is talking to Sango, leaving Kagome to talk to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru, can I call you Sess?" Kagome interrogate looking at him as he just stared at her. She blushed under his gaze. Maybe because he's the first one who look at me that way.That it. She shook her head mentally, thinking of other things to shove the blush that creep on her cheeks.  
  
---Sesshoumaru's POV---  
  
How dare this girl call me names. He mentally thought looking in amazement as a light shade of pink tinted her soft cheeks. I don't know what possessed me but I just nodded. Her eyes light up and what's this.  
  
In one swift moment Kagome hugged him to her, completely and utterly shocking him and everyone in the café. Everyone look at them. Girls look at Kagome with jealousy, burning and cursing her with their minds. Who won't be when the most popular guy at your school is being hugged by.by a mere child (I know. I know).  
  
---Kagome's POV---  
  
After her happiness subsided she let go of Sesshoumaru and blush once again noticing many pair of eyes focus on them including their tablemates' eyes. It took them a few minutes to digest what they saw and continue what they are doing as if nothing happen.  
  
"Sorry Sess, I shouldn't have never done that." She whispered holding back tears. "I didn't mean to humiliate you in front of everyone." She was shocked when a hand collapsed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sess glancing at her. There was something in his eyes.  
  
---Sesshoumaru's POV---  
  
Why is she looking at me like that? Like. He thought looking at her blue orbs then it click to him. Within a second put his mask on covering what emotion that just surfaced involuntarily a few moments ago.  
  
"It's okay." He murmured returning his hand to the table. She just nodded smiling brilliantly.  
  
"So Sess what do you want to talk about?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes inwardly thinking. Oh my God, what mess have I drag myself into.  
  
Throughout the day Kagome babbled on and on about this and that, and in a moment or two, ask question about what he think or if he tried this or that. The conversation lasted for a long time with Sesshoumaru who only nodded once in a while.  
  
He find it entertaining watching this little teen jabber while swaying her hand in the air like a professor in his school. And hard to admit she is the first girl, except for his mother, that he didn't get irritated in the long run of chattering. He was still adjusting to the fact that she is now calling him 'Sess'. But if others tease him about it he'll make that person pay dearly. There is something in this girl that made him fond of her. Made his mood lighten up just by seeing her smile and be as jolly as she was. It was like having a little sister he never had.  
  
(AN: In short he felt comfortable with her)  
  
After a few hours Kagome left for her job. Miroku and Sango went ahead a few hours ago saying that they would watch a movie and maybe stroll in the park after it. Sesshoumaru having decided to leave paid the bills before sending-off to his house.  
  
Arriving at his house after a few minutes. He strolled along the large halls to the training room. It was big with many gym equipments and other gears for fighting from old-fashioned swords from different time and place. He took his katana and swayed it a little (this after he dressed up for kendo). He practiced kendo for a few hours deciding it is the most sensible thing to do, after finishing his tasks ahead of time unlike others he had no problem with school work.  
  
---Kagome's POV---  
  
Kagome stretched out her aching muscles. It's been like this when she started her job. At the first few weeks it ache so much that she thought of giving up. But as time goes by her body adjusted to it and the pain just disappeared little by little.  
  
She went to her bed and after looking at the wall for about a minute she fell to a dreamless sleep.  
  
==========End of Chapter 2==========  
  
An: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. And please pray that I get my inspiration back to make it more appealing right. Sorry again and I think the other chapters is gonna be short like this. I haven't really been a stable writer sometimes I write more pages, sometimes less. I hope you understand. 


	3. I Smell Trouble

Author's Note: I wanna thank you for all those people who reviewed me. Sorry for the late update but it's just necessary and by the way Miko-chan will be updating the same time as me…hehehehe… or maybe on Sunday. And by the way I've posted a new fic as we speak so please read it and tell me what you think. It's also a Sess-Kag fic…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine.

Chapter 3: I Smell Trouble

"Kagome" Natalie yelled, her voice hardly heard from the busy populace in the sidewalk who each walking to their own way.

They're supposed to meet at the park at 10:30 am for the weekly meeting that Kagome suggested to be held at the park. Half an hour after the allotted time for the said meeting, Kagome appeared. Her face lighted by the sun's soft beams making it glister with the sweat accumulated at her forehead that she owed to her apparent running down the streets.

"I'm sorry!!! I'm late again!!!" Kagome apologize her eyes pleading.

It's been like this all the time, Kagome being late and afterward apologizing, it's been a ritual at their school. Expect Kagome to be always late at important meeting. 

Kagome searched their eyes for forgiveness, however, and found none. What she saw shock and confused her to hell. There in the expressive pools of her friends' eyes…was playfulness.

_They must be up to something…Hmmm…_ Kagome thought as their smirk turned to an evil grin. She unconsciously backed away a few times as they seem to advance little by little.

"Guys, what are you doing?…" She asked a bit scared as they advanced towards her at a faster pace. "This isn't funny…You guys…"

A few seconds later, they cornered her to a tree, like a hog trapped by the hunter in a forest in the early days. Having no way to escape, she faced them straight eyed and said, "What is it?"

Expecting for the worst, Kagome close her eyes and covered her ears, afraid of what they'll say or do to her. But instead they all laugh, like foolish people. She peeked one eye looking if they've got crazy or anything. Seeing that it is a thumbs-up, she straightens her posture.

"It's not funny!!!" She pouted.

"Yes it is. You should look at yourself at that time." Jenny can't help but roll over the cold, hard pavement of the park. That made Kagome's face frown harder.

---After a few hours---

Kagome sighed. She hadn't expected the day to be so tiring. She only wanted a day for fun and relaxing, not one of running in the mall all day because your friends want to buy every clothes in the stores at sight. She'd only barely escape them and hope they won't be mad at her for abandoning them. So now she's back in the park, in a bench in the far corner of the park where flower and trees grow fully. There are less people here, equals more peace and quiet. 

She sighed ones again, calming to humming of the birds and the soft gust of wind that flew in ever so gentle. In short, she felt like in heaven. She sensed someone sit besides her, not looking who it was, she just let it aside. She concentrated on her tense muscles, her stresses from school and that day, all of it to go away. There has been an eerie silence between the stranger and herself.

"So… what are you doing here?" The guy's voice, by the sound of it, was low and husky and way too familiar. She immediately looked up startled by the voice. As she did her suspicions are proven to be correct. There, sitting by the other end was Sesshoumaru. I looked at him up and down. I know it is really improper but what can I do. He was wearing a yellow polo with blue khaki pants. He looked really handsome in his attire. I felt my jaw dropped but instantly close it. He only smirked at me, he usually does this around her and it made her stomach turn. And thinking about some girl seeing this part of him makes her a bit _jealous._ _Impossible._

Having realized that she's not paying attention, he asked her again. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ummm… I was here to have some peace and quiet. You?" She whispered softly.

"Same here." He replied looking at her clothes.

_She looked really cute when her hair's down. _He thought with a smile.

Silence overwhelmed surrounded them once again.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" A girl scream, she was just outside the outskirt of the park looking around when her eyes fell on them.

"Look Sess, I think that that girl is looking for you." Kagome pointed to the girl who twitches at the sound of Sess.

"Did that girl just call MY Sesshoumaru, Sess?!!!" The girl's eyes where not producing red hot flames and where was stalking to them quicker than before. Kagome only sweat drops at this, all too gullible.

Kagome only looked at Sess as he gracefully got up from the bench.

"You know that girl Ses-" She was cut short when Sesshoumaru unexpectedly pulled her with him then started running with his hand on her wrist. She simply followed him, being naïve as she is.

Seeing the scene, the girl's body burned in fury. "Maybe, they're going on a dddaaattteeeeeeeee!!! Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!!!"

Silhouettes of two people panting can be seen few blocks away from the area of a scream.

"Who's the bimbo?" Kagome indicated to the girl in the park. "And why did you drag me with you?" She wants some answers and she wants it now!

Sighing he explained. "That girl is the leader of my so called 'fan club'. And why I drag you with me is because if I left you there you'll hope you don't know me especially that you're not from our school." He stared at her as she analyzes what he was talking about.

After a few moments Kagome nodded her head. "Got it, but you should do me a favor."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand signaling her to continue, telling her favor.

"I'm thinking. I'm hungry and all, and that sprint only got it worse…So, treat me to a SNACK." She said joyfully.

He nodded. Letting her lead him to a food booth.

Unknown to them, when they passed a glass windowed store, four pairs of eyes watch them from inside. Eyes as sharp as of a wolf glowing in the darken store.

==========End of Chapter 3===========

AN: Again, thank you for the review and review some more okay. And read my new fic okay. 


	4. Treat and Wrong Person

Author's Note: I, missingbaby, thank you so much for your beautiful reviews and I hope to see all of you in the next review. Can I count on you all? Plssssss… ***missingbaby looks with pleading eyes* **I must be going crazy, sorry everybody…. I'm just totally happy that next week will be two of my happiest moments. One is that on Friday it's gonna be my month-sarry (sorry for the spelling) on my pen name 'missingbaby' and on the next day which is Saturday, March 29,2003, will be my graduation. Enjoy!!! And please if you have time read my second fic.

And if you find something confusing please asked me directly because I don't find anything different due to I'm the writer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine.

Over-all Title: Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet

Author: missingbaby

Title of the Chapter: Treat and Wrong Person

"So where do you want to eat?" Sesshoumaru glance at the Kagome who seem to be deep in thought.

"Wait…No, no…" This goes on for a while, Kagome shaking her head on every rejected idea on her head. She really can't decide. There were many good restaurants around the city. She really wants Sess to also like the restaurant and maybe eat with her. She certainly will feel bad if she's the only one eating and the idea of Sess assessing her by where she want to eat really bothered her.

"How about Shizuchan? I ate there a few times. They really serve great Japanese food there. Wanna try?" Sesshoumaru recommended. Kagome's face light up, like a lighter that creates fire in an instant, and she nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru offered her his arm. Kagome gladly took it and they walk their way to Shizuchan. They strolled the streets, ones in a while taking a left or right, like a couple of lovebirds going on a real date (if only it was true). Taking a left in the next intersection they saw it. A few blocks away, a huge signboard that read 'Shizuchan' welcomed them.

They walk in, still hand in hand. They sat themselves close to the window so Kagome could watch the view from there. Sesshoumaru pulled the chair for Kagome to sit before sitting himself across from her at the table. Kagome thank him before the waiter took their order and left.

"Sess, so what are saying about that girl again? I'm really confused." Kagome whispered, drawing circles on the tablecloth.

"What about it?" Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You were saying that if you left me there I'd might regret knowing you." Kagome inputted looking at his face, her eyes showed concern.

It made him feel uneasy. He doesn't want her to leave him. It's hard to admit it but it scared him to think that she left because of him… because of his fan club. He truly cared for her. He can't understand the feeling but he knows its something special, he just knew it.

"I really don't know exactly. You should ask Sango about it. One time when they saw us together, some of the fan club members got jealous and the next thing I knew Sango got angry with me and curses me. Can you imagine that?" Kagome was shocked on what she heard. She never expected Sango to go ballistic on something. She seem the kind of girl who always to do things patiently and never animalistic.

"Hard to believe, ey?" Sesshoumaru had to smile a little at Kagome's stunned face.

Kagome just nodded, recovering from the new information that Sess just brought in. "Yeah, I really can't imagine."

"Now I know that. Let's go to another topic, okay." Kagome suggested with a smile that can attract bees if they are close enough.

After a few minutes their dinners were served and the night goes on.

The next day, around 5:00 in the afternoon a mass of people entered the pizzeria. Relo having seemed to known them welcomed them in. Kagome being as curious as a cat gaze at the door.

_They all wear a uniform_ (obviously). _Looks like a basketball uniform, but of what school._ "Hmmmm…"

A certain person caught the sides of her blue eyes. _Is that who I think it was?_ Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the seen individual. _Impossible!!! _

She now turned her head looking for no one in particular. Her uncertainty was resolve when a particular face from somewhere before caught her bluish eyes.

_Sango? No doubt they're the Harpy University_(if you're all wondering that is the school of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the great Sesshoumaru)_. Yeah, must be it. I heard they got a game this afternoon. And by the looks of it, they actually won._

She was brought aboutto of her thoughts by a voice that seems to come from her rear.

"Kagome, did you do anything to upset that girl?" The voice asked the owner's lips darted to a girl who seems to be glaring at her direction, as in hard, very hard. Kagome sweat drop and nodded 'no'.

"Wonder why?" Danny (owner of the voice) said as he walks back to his work. She just smiled politely slowly walking away.

As she was about to turn around and go to a room just beside the storage room where the employees can slack on their free time. A yell stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey Kikyo, why don't you join us. You should have seen how Inuyasha beat that players from Homersby University." A gut yelled walking towards her and slump a rather large hand on her fragile shoulder.

"You have mistaken, Mister." The girl he held whispered barely audible.

Everyone looked and cheered for her to join up in their victory party. Hearing no answer, his hand crept up to her arm and started to pull her toward the group of people that just entered the pizzeria, making her turn around to face the group.

"What are you talking about Kikyo? Of course you're Kikyo. You else can you be." The guy said as he walks towards the table that Inuyasha sit in.

_He seems to be blushing. I wonder why._ Kagome thought as she glanced up at Inuyasha who seem to be a bit uncomfortable at the situation, a light blush tinted his cheeks. And then her eyes fell on his brother.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome barely whispered as she felt her heart racing through tracks.

Next Time on Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet: Sesshy's point of view. How will he react and many more.

What Kagome is feeling. Is she sick or something. And why does she feel a blush crept to her face.

AN: I would like again to thank you those people who reviewed me and sorry for the cliffy. If you want me to update sooner just tell me.

Thank you Meamiko, murky-lurky, XP-DarkAngel, blackdragorage343, and Clow Angel for being the first five who reviewed by fic. Thanks also to kai19, Feng Shui Goddess, Devil, and Arella for all of your review. Thanks a million to wicked-lady190 for your reviews and Miko-chan for your reviews and your review in my second fic. More power to you all.

But before I forgot please review me. I'll post my next chapter if I get 8 or more additional reviews (I'm so evil). The more the merrier and faster I can write because I need what you think and it gives me inspiration (hope you understand). If you don't want I'll gonna go and really do a summer job. Ja ne!!! Have a good day.

And I always update on Saturday. Maybe that would change, don't you think.


	5. What HappensHappens

Author's Note: I thank you again for all that has the time to review me. Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. When I got the chance to re-read it again I really got so mad because what I'm typing is not what I thought, I'm really depress you know. And from what I heard from a co-author people really didn't read the author's note but I find it hard to believe because I read author's note why not others. So no sense chatting with all of you so… ENJOY and REVIEW (OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE POSTED, HEHEHEHEHEHE, evil me). And by the way sorry about last week, my schedule became hectic and so I couldn't post it then so gomen.

And if you have questions look at the bottom part ^_^!…

Disclaimer: As always the characters are not mine (only the Inuyasha character that is).

Over-all Title: Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet

Author: missingbaby

Title of the Chapter: What Happens…Happens

They littered the hall. Those giggling faces that seem to follow me even in the farthest hell, those meddling sigh of affection that's always appear directed my way, and finally those crystalline orbs that has enough shine to make me blind, literally.

I walk through the halls not minding the annoying creatures that barricade my destination. I felt disgusted by them. At how they seem to scream my name that look as if alerts others of my arrival, how they batted their 'fake' eyelashes and sway their hips just to get noticed by me.

That made me my mind wonder if they have a life of their own other than just 'following' and 'admiring' such a beautiful creature as such myself. Confuse if they even eat at the rate that they always seem to never leave my side, except when I enter the confines of my home, the safety of my room and the comfort of my bed, that many girls dream to be in.

I turned on a corner. Nearing my goal, I kept ignoring the mob of students, my façade of cold and indifference still mask my face.

I reach my goal after a few minutes of struggling. As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon class.

The loud atmosphere welcomed me as I arrive at a room full of chairs and people. At the side opposite where I came in, noon sun filtered through the large glass windows overseeing the front loan of the school grounds. As I sat myself at a chair at the corner of the room, the teacher arrives. After a few minutes to settle down the professor started the lecture. Talking on and on about boring topics, my mind drifted to formulate a plan to solve my born curse (to be beautiful, that is).

A few hours later at Sesshoumaru's Mansion…

Sesshoumaru was upstairs fixing his hair when he heard his brother yell something about being ready and stomping of feet heading toward his room.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _Why do I have to go to Inuyasha's stupid game? As if he ever bothered coming to mine. Why don't he just leave without me be. Am I really that important?_

The sound got nearer and nearer until it stopped in front of his door. After a few seconds his door was immediately slammed opened and a furious Inuyasha walked in.

"What are still doing here? Do you want me to get late or something?" Inuyasha snapped.

"What are you talking about my dear brother?" Sesshoumaru said innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking Sesshoumaru so don't play that innocent stuff on me." Inuyasha's anger flared up stalking towards his brother who by now stood up and look at him directly at the eye.

"Inuyasha why do you wait for me. You have your car. You can drive yourself to the game if you like? Why must you wait for me when you know I really don't like it?" Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice, walking pass Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stunned, but he wouldn't let his brother win this argument. He always won even as a child but everything changes now. "If you haven't heard yet. My car is in repair so now I can't use it… except… if you would like to me to drive you car."

"And whose fault is it that your car is in repair. It's not my fault for that matter." Sesshoumaru paused and said in a menancing voice. "And if you dare drive MY car without permission from ME you are dead meat I tell you."

At the Coliseum…

After the game all the people that once cheered on the large coliseum all head out. Some went to celebrate their victory and others went heavy heartedly home. One certain group went out laughing. They wore the uniform of white and gold. All by the look in their faces, their team won.

"So where do you all want to celebrate? Any suggestions?" A brown haired guy shouted through the crowd of chattering people. He was the best power-forward of the Harpy University and one of the popular crowds.

"It's just like Carl to wanna have some fun after a tiring game." Sam joked grinning widely. He had sandy brown hair and matching hazel brown eyes. He was a fast-forward and one of the first five of the team.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a party person." Carl humped. "So seriously where?"

"Why don't we try Relo's Pizza?" John suggested, he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Even though he's the point guard he was tall has lean muscles. "I now the owner and I'm sure he's gonna give us a discount."

"Hey Dale. Would you even like to speak up." Sam teased.

"I agree with John. I got some cravings for pizza all of a sudden." Dale their center with light blue hair and deep blue eyes said. He was the most silent of the team and that's why he always gets teased about it.

"So where is this place located John." Somebody on the background asked.

"Follow me" John replied leading the group to the place. 

Sesshoumaru's POV…

Sesshoumaru was walking with the group. He didn't know why they still followed him. He was not one of the basketball team that they should praise. That's why he never joined any sports. He liked peace and quiet, not running around with people passing ball and shooting it in small hopes to score, then the cheer goes wild. He was one of them. Not now not ever. Why did he ever bother to come.

Next Chapter on Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet: What will be Sesshoumaru's real reaction once he learned the place to celebrate the school's victory. And who's that guy who pulled Kagome to the group.

Author's Note: Sorry but I cannot write sooner and the next chapter last chapter is wrong. It really got tight in my schedule now that I've posted a new story. Gomen. 

^_^ Response to Reviews:

lilfrozenfire: Thanks for your review and I'm really glad you like it. And review this chap, okay. Love ya!!! *gives lilfrozenfire a bear hug* See ya!!!

Feng Shui Goddess (Takeuchi Mae): Thanks for reviewing. *tears of happiness pours through her eyes*. I also love sess-kag pairing, they are so cute together!!! KAWAIIIIII!!!! Don't forget to review!!!

???: I wish I really know you. *sighs* Maybe next time okay. Thanks for the review. R&R this chap okay… Thank you for loving my fic. I love you too!!! Sorry if I'm so evil, maybe it runs in my blood *snickers*.

Dana: I'm really touch *cries and sniffs*, you really love my fic. HUHUHUHU… Thank you… Thanks for the review. And review again okay.

Eden: Thanks for the review. Review this chap, okay?!!! And about the school the gang entered Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo all are in the same school while Kagome attends a prestigious school with her friends Natalie, etc. for rich and intelligent people. Here Sesshoumaru is still rich but doesn't really like to study where Kagome studies so technically they don't know each other until Kagome transfer to her apartment. The other reason is that he's suppose to watch over his brother, Inuyasha.

ShellBabe: Thank you. I can never have done this without all of your reviews… so review.

Jenny: You know one of Kagome's friend in this fic is Jenny. What a coincidence, don't you think? Oh well. Thanks for the review and review more.

MooN PriNceSs: Thanks for the review and encouragement. Review, okay.

XP-DarkAngel: Hey, long time no see. I'm glad you find the time to review me. *smiles widely* Hope you review this chapter okay… 


	6. JEALOUS?

Author's Note: I just came back from my vacation in the province and I have fun. So you know why I updated so ling so I was hoping for your forgiveness.

Feng Shui Goddess: Thanks for reviewing and finding my fic cute. Hope you review this chapter.

Me: Thanks for reviewing. And for the confusing part, chapter 5 has the characters introduce so when I use them on chapter 6 you'll know who's who, clear? Review

lilfrozenfire: Yeah, you know him, threatening everyone that disturbs his way of life. And by the way thanks for the review and hope to see you more often.

oswari!!!: Yeah this will really be a sess/kag and thank you for the review. Review this okay.

rin-chan: Sorry for the spelling and I promise to make it more tolerable. And for longer chap maybe if you review more and many request it maybe…

Nankinmai: More chapters if I get reviews so REVIEW…

XP-DarkAngel: About the dragging guy you'll know in this chapter. For why Inuyasha wants Sesshoumaru to go to the game is simple… get more crowds to cheer, even girls for that matter.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine. *sighs*

**ATTENTION:** Read my **PROFILE **this story for other informations about updates on fics you read and how to make it a lot faster to update.

Over-all Title: Jam Makes Tomorrow Sweet

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 6 (I usually get confuse what chapter I'm writing so I'm doing this)

Title of today's Chapter: JEALOUS?

They've been walking through the busy streets of the city. For some reason he felt the route they're taking seems familiar. Though he decided to shrug it away, an important task at hand. How to get these annoying girls far and away from him? He didn't know why he even thought of going on the stupid basketball game. After a few minutes he realize they stop. Looking up he saw something that really seems familiar.

_So that's why I felt the road is familiar._ He smirked to himself as a fat man ushered them in and from what he heard the fat guy was suppose to be the place's manager. Entering the pizzeria his eyes immediately scanned the room and found her. The one that he cared for with all his life after his mother died, that is. She was the one who showed him compassion like she was his sister, which she was not. A family he longed for…

Sitting by a seat that Sango and Miroku saved for him. He looked at her again. A guy was whispering something to her ear and the proximity of their bodies make his blood boil. But he needed to control himself. He isn't supposed to be like this. He is a cold, emotional and stoic person, no one and nothing can affect him. Taking a deep breath he calm his nerves. Glancing back up he notice her shook her head and glance by a booth he knew was occupied by their group.

Dale, the most observant one, became aware of Sesshoumaru's glimpses on somewhere looked at the direction of his eyesight. There stood Kikyo. Looking her over, he then was confused. He had never seen Kikyo wear an apron or even see her work. From what he had known Kikyo is a daughter of a rich family and they provide her with everything she needed cloths, schooling, food, shelter, and many more._ But who could that be? Nah…_ Concluding that the girl was Kikyo he turned to Carl who sat at his right side.

"Carl, isn't that Kikyo?" Dale nudged his friend who was greedily ordering the food.

"What… Don't bother me Dale I'm thinking…" Dale sweat drop at this. _Why does he think more about food than others around him?_

Focusing his attention to his other side he elbowed Inuyasha, whose head was now lying on both his arms, for him to wake up.

Inuyasha peek one eye after another then propped his head on one hand. "What do you want?" He mumbled half awake, half asleep.

"Isn't that Kikyo?"

Hearing the name he immediately snapped awake and sat properly, hands on his lap. "Where?" He tried to find her in the group then the doors but still no sign of her.

"Are you joking me?! She isn't here!"

"Yes she is. Look over there." Dale pointed his finger to the girl he saw.

Inuyasha's eyes widen looking at the girl. (AN: It's his first time here. He never goes here with Sess, Miroku, and Sango so that's why he doesn't know Kagome work there.)

Hearing the conversation Sam turned with Inuyasha. Standing up, he made his way to Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo, why don't you join us. You should have seen how Inuyasha beat that players from Homersby University." He yelled dropping his large hand on her shoulder preventing her from turning away.

"You have mistaken, Mister." Kikyo (AN: They think she's Kikyo not Kagome.) whispered that he hadn't heard with all the cheering going on.

She didn't say anything (AN: He should clean his ears more often.) so he pulled her towards their table.

_How dare he touch Kagome like that!!! And what's he talking about Kikyo…_He thought throwing daggers at sandy brown haired player. As Kagome passed by their table they lock eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." She then looked down breaking the trance they were in.

"She isn't Kikyo you know." He said in a cold voice.

Sam being unused to Sesshoumaru voice (AN: Sesshoumaru is more quiet than Dale.) stopped in his way to their table. Looking at Sesshoumaru in disbelief.

"She isn't Kikyo…" He repeated.

Looking at the girl she nodded slightly. He gasped looking at Sesshoumaru then the girl then his group then back again. He immediately loosened his hand around her wrist and let it fall to his side.

"Gomen, gomen. It's really not my fault. It's his fault…really." He said in his most convincing voice, which turned out not that serious, and pointing his index finger to Dale.

Dale just shrugged at the comment and Inuyasha mouth just dropped.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_ She thought turning around to change to her real clothes since her shift just ended. After a few minutes she returned to find the group partying like crazy, well except for Sesshoumaru who kept quiet in the corner. Strolling to him to say her goodbye.

"Hey Kagome, you have nothing to do… right, so join us." Sango motioned for her to sit down next to Sesshoumaru.

"Actually I'm free about 10 minutes after this, then I'm gonna be busy from friends from school."

Seating down she smiled at her friend. "So where's Miroku?"

"He just went to order another iced tea since mine ours is already empty." Sango replied glancing at Miroku on the corner.

"Oh okay."

"So why aren't you having fun?" She asked again but now directed to guy at her side.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that you don't look happy."

"So appearing happy makes people believe you are having fun?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not all…I think… because if you're not happy you should be at home and is searching other things to do. Am I correct." He didn't reply.

"Kagome, it's nice to see you again." Miroku had now returned with the iced teas and gave one to Sango.

"Me too. But I better go." Kagome got up as Miroku sat down next to Sango.

"Okay." Sango smiled.

Just then four girls step up the pizzeria and all averted their eyes. The blond was wearing a pink tank top, black knee high skirt that has one slit on the side up to mid thigh and pink leather boots up her ankle. The girl with dirty blond hair was dressed in the same skirt but green tank top and green boots. The light brown haired wore an orange one while the other one, brunette, wore a red. They all look stunning, each with their hair flowing behind their back. Turning around their eyes fixed on her.

"There you are, we've been looking around for you." Natalie said, she and others walking toward Kagome.

All looked at her, as she'd been drag away by the beautiful women.

"See you three tomorrow." She waved goodbye before they totally went out of sight.

Author's Note: Read my profile because it is really important and pppppllllleeeeeaaaassssseeeee REVIEW.


	7. Meeting The New Student

AN: Sorry for the late update. To know more llok at my other fics…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine!!!

Over-all Title: Love Me

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 7

Title of today's Chapter: Meeting The New Student

Kagome heave a sigh, the empty hall echoing her loud breath. Students are in their respective room right now, well except for her at that matter. She was looking at her hands that looked fidgety and wet from all the stress she's feeling. Each moment her heart beat faster and faster, the tick tacking of the school's clock obviously not helping her calm down. She could clearly see as crystal what happened to why she's here.

^_^ Flashback

Kagome was eating her food cautiously, careful not to spill any food on her and her teeth because in her opinion that is a total 'turn off'. They dined in a well-known expensive restaurant and she doesn't want to act unlady-like and cause embarrassment to herself and Sesshoumaru. He said he needed to talk to her in private and invited her for dinner saying to wear something formal. So now she was wearing an off shoulder gown that was fit hugging her petite upper stature, showing off her every curve, it ended to her mid-thigh and went flowing up to the floor. A black rose was designed at her upper left chest and her hair was tied in a French twist making her look simple yet exquisite. Now thinking clearly about that night, she thought something was wrong and that left her with a sense of nervousness. And with this silence it made her feel even more uncomfortable than it is. She dined in many well-known restaurants before with different guys but now it's different… It's Sesshoumaru we're talking about, the quietest, mysterious and most handsome of the group. And here he is scrutinizing her from the other side of the table. It felt strange for some reason.

_Now or never. _"Um… Sesshouamru… what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"It could wait after dinner." He said non-chalantly.

"Why won't you tell me now?" She asked really curious why he's keeping it up to later.

Sesshoumaru sat back and made himself more comfortable. "You know about my fan club, correct?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup, so what about them. Pestering you again?"

Silence answered Kagome.

"So… what is it? Do you have a plan you wanted me to partake in to make them go away?" Kagome joked taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Sesshoumaru became serious all of the sudden. "Yes, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend and transfer to my school."

Kagome choke on her drink. "What?!" She blurted causing heads to turn to their table.

"Sorry…" She blushed scarlet shrinking at their stares.

When all turned back to normal, she sighed with relief.

"Don't worry about the finances. I'll take care of it all." He was calm like the persons she saw when going business with his father on one of the socials.

"But…but…why me?" Kagome stuttered.

"You're single, right?"

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"That answers your question." He paused. "You are my only friend who is available and they don't know who you are so they, with their simple minds, will believe it."

^_^ End of Flashback

_Why did I ever agree?_ Kagome thought to herself.

_Because he is your friend and because deep inside you, you like the idea…_Some imaginary person told her in the form of her conscience.

_Where did that come from?_ She shook her head.

A crack from the door caught her attention. Turning sideways she saw her teacher giving her a thumbs up to come in.

Looking at her fellow student she felt a sudden nauseous flood through her system. "Um… I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you all…"

Her eyes wonder at the throughout the class expecting some familiar face to pop out. Seeing Sesshoumaru she smiled genuinely. She could turn back if she wants and her old school will welcome her with open arms. She missed them.

^_^ Flashback

"Are you serious, Ms. Colwell?" A slim female with peach business coat stood from her seat.

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome nodded.

"But why? Your parents didn't inform us." She asked adjusting her glasses.

"And I want it to remain that way." Kagome said casually. "If you're worried that they won't pay the school anymore don't say a thing to them. Let them think I'm still studying here, okay."

"But Ms. Colwell what if they found out?" The principal sit again trying to knock some sense to her.

Kagome held out her hand. "They won't know if you don't tell. And don't worry I'll still take the tests and graduate here too. They won't suspect a thing."

"Okay Ms. Colwell. If that is your decision…" The woman said in finality. "Goodbye and see you… You are such a talented person and this business school will miss you."

"Thanks for understanding Ms. Purh. I owe you one." Kagome smiled and hugged the female before she left.

"Okay." She heard before she close the door.

^_^ End of Flashback

"Kagome, you can take the seat beside Sesshoumaru." The teacher's soft voice rang to her ears.

People, especially girls, glared at Kagome, with so much anger she though they curse her to hell in their minds, as she sat by her seat.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." She smiled weakly at her new seatmate.

"Hi Kagome. You look fine today." He said kissing her cheek knowing full well the class is watching.

She smiled taking it that the pretending starts now. She sweetly said, "Thanks honey." Now it's her turn to kiss his cheek.

All stared in shook and jealousy even their teacher who accidentally drop the book she was holding.

AN: Isn't that nice… Mind this is all a pretend and to make it appear as real Kagome has to transfer school… Hehehe…

Me: Actually they are really Kagome's friends, the four girls…

PhantomAngel17: Sorry for the late update…

Katana: Thanks…

chenjen: Continued but maybe will update a little later…

Nankinmai: You'll have to read and find out what happen okay… : )

oswari!!!: Maybe in the later chaps…

lady-mayu: Well updated but sorry for the lateness…

XP-DarkAngel: Kagome is beautiful, it is just Sesshoumaru he isn't in love yet… in the later chaps maybe but not today…

Jade-inu: Thanks… continued but late…

Shinoku: Thanks… maybe because the author is cute…*sweat drop*… okay…it's only a joke…

reneex: Don't worry the next thing I'll update when I get back is this…okay…

rinchan516: Yeah… don't worry I will…

Inuyashachic515: Yeah… courtesy of my sis…

Mistress Fluffy: Thanks… sorry if it's late…


	8. The Beginning of Something

Author's Note: If you are ever reading this good for you. I'm grounded and have a friend type this and and posted. Thanks dear friend. So when it took some time blame her... not me... Thanks for all that review me last chapter and I'll thank you next chap because I can't use the computer... And by the way your gonna love this chapter... 

hint: sess/kag moments...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the anime Inuyasha...

Over-all Title: Love Me

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 8

Title of today's Chapter: The Beginning of Something

Kagome watched as student after student filed out of the room, a sense of loneliness engulfing her being. She felt bare in this new surrounding, this new place she was sent in, all for the sake of a friend.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru asked his new seatmate. The plan was a big success and all thanks to his brilliant plot. All believe their little escapade a little while ago even their daft teachers. He had them all in his hands. Who would have known, the all-famous, he, Sesshoumaru, could be capable of having a girlfriend lesser than a super model. He smirked inwardly.

Kagome nodded and left with her so-called boyfriend, arm looped around each other. Gazing at him with his icy facet, perilous handsome attributes, and stone-hard body, anyone could easily fell in love with him. She felt insecure being around him all of a sudden. She knew he is prominent in school and that fact was too palpable. All eyes were on them and she could feel their dark aura directed towards her. _Who would have known many here are bad and when I say bad, I say BAD. I need to be careful if I want to live for many more years._ She tightened unconsciously her grasp to Sesshoumaru and it didn't go unnoticed by the impassive person that she was holding.

Sesshoumaru inspected the girl at his side. She seemed to be in some sort of trance. _What is going in her mind? _Asking what's wrong. Kagome only smiled and shook her head while muttering 'I'm all right.' Ignoring her change of mood they continued on their way to their next class.

Arm in arm they walked through their class who suddenly fell still silent. Bending down a little he brush his lips on her ears. "Don't be nervous, act cool. They won't hurt you while I'm here." He whispered making it look like he was kissing her ear and not whispering the words. She felt a sudden trill rundown her spine but managed to nod her head. Sitting on his chair he pulled her to sit by his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked bewildered by the unexpected gesture. Nuzzling her neck with his head he let it rest there a few more minutes before speaking innocently, "Isn't this what couples do?" A small smile graced his lips as he watched her nod dimly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" was her silent response as she snuggled closer to him. Closing her eyes she let her drop her head on the crook of his shoulder.

All stared at them enviously.

"Did you see Sesshoumaru smile."

"He never smiled before. I even thought he was born with a stone face."

"I guess you're wrong."

"Those two are obviously in love."

"No wonder Sesshoumaru ever paid any attention to any of us."

"But how could he pick anyone outside his club?"

Someone shrugged. "Who knows…"

"Man. Sesshoumaru have a babe in his arms."

"Yeah I see that, dumb head."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, dude."

"More girls for us!!!" Two male voices ran through the noisy atmosphere of the room and started dancing to their own music.

"As if!!!" Girls from the other part of the room yelled at them.

"Ahem…" The teacher cleared her throat for the tenth time. The school bell had ringed a few minutes ago but still her class wasn't in their proper seat and the fact that their voices could be heard down the hall. Veins popped out of the teacher's forehead when the students continued on disregarding her. Slamming her hand on the board with a loud bang, the second wave of stillness filled the room.

"Go back to your seats NOW!!!" The teacher hollered through the quietness. The class immediately scurried away to their own seats, frightened of the wrath of their teacher.

Kagome peeked open one eye when she heard a loud bang and someone yell. Opening her other eye, she saw a woman standing in front of them, which was apparently their teacher. Her eyes skimmed the people with authority and when her eyes fell on them it glowed with a dangerous glint.

Kagome nudge Sesshoumaru, trying to wake him up anytime soon. "Sesshoumaru, the teacher's here. I better get to my seat. She seems a bit mad." She whispered attempting to pry herself from his arms.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled eventually loosening his arms from her waist giving her enough time to stand up and went to her seat. She was blushing and all could tell.

"Ahem… So now that everyone is seated. Let me introduce you to your new classmate…" The teacher paused looking at her class record for the name. "…Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood and took a better look at her classmates. Some of them were on her first class but some are completely new.

"You're onto a bad start Ms. Higurashi." Kagome blushed even harder at the teacher's sentence, reminding her of the state she saw Sesshoumaru and her.

"Sorry Miss Gaston." She said before turning to her classmates. "Hello everybody…" She smiled before dropping to her seat.

"So now back to our discussion last week." The teacher began. "So who among you found out the meaning of Power?" Boys and girls are caught scratching their head or looking at their notebook like something is written there but she clearly could tell if anything was written there it might as well be in an invisible pen. She sighed looking around for someone who knows the answer for he did his assignments. Looking at the back seats because the people in the front seats obviously didn't do their assignments. 

She saw same old faces. Mandy, Fred, Herly, Jer… _They always do their assignments, no wonder._ Looking for unfamiliar faces she spotted the new comer, Kagome. 

"Yes Ms. Higurashi. Do you have any questions?" The girl shook her head. "If you have you can ask your seatmates for notes." 

"No Ma'am. I'm here to answer your question." Kagome stopped for a few minutes waiting for the teacher to permit her to start explaining. Consenting her, she started explaining about Power. 

"Power is a term…" 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru strolled hand in hand inside the large cafeteria. Walking to a table, which was occupied by their other friends (Sango and Miroku), with Sesshoumaru holding a tray with both their food. Sitting down they began talking like old buddies with occasional chewing and swallowing of food. 

"Um, Sesshoumaru." They were in the middle of talking about something when nature called her. 

"Yes…" He murmured by her ear that sent giggles from her. 

"I need to powder my nose for a bit." She pleaded with her eyes. 

Understanding he got up and went to her chair and pull it out for her to leave. "Thank you." She mouthed. 

"Welcome." He replied snaking his arm to her shoulders and escorting her to a direction. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She look up astonish that he didn't left her. 

"Escorting you to the powder room." He was smirking now and she could see the mischief that reached his eyes. 

"No…no…no… That won't be necessary Sesshoumaru." Kagome blush again, waving her hands in front of her, implying she wanted to be alone. 

"If you say so…" He pecking her flush cheek he strode away. 

Smiling to herself she walked to the bathroom feeling light as feather. 

Kagome left the cubicle and went to the sink to wash her hands. Drying it, she went to leave when a large hand caught her wrist. Turning around what she saw flabbergasted her… 

Author's Note: If you want me to e-mail you when the next chap comes out. Leave your e-mail... And I change my style in writing... should I go back to writing like the last chap or stick to this style... Review and tell me... Like it or not... All questions will be answered in the next chapter... And for other questions ask away...

Questions: Who is this person? A future friend or enemy? Or does Kagome know him/her?... Can future detectives guess... or one with that mind...


	9. You're my What?

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I haven't opened my e-mail for a long time and all the ones that e-mail me and said that I e-mail them when I update all got in the drain. But don't worry I've reactivated it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for all that reviewed the last chapter. Hugs and kisses. And don't worry my grades are getting higher by the sem. I've gotten the hang of college years.

Disclaimer: Every character here is not mine.

Over-all Title: Love Me

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 9

Raising her eyes to meet with that of the stranger, Kagome smiled.

"Hi" She whispered softly.

"Hi." The deep baritone greeted back, hazel eyes twinkling with fondness. Hand on her wrist coming to loosen to lie on his side.

"So." The guy began. "This is the school you've exchange for our soon-to-be 'dear' alma-mater". Kagome just shrugged.

"Well technically I'm still enrolled at our school." Kagome suddenly smirked. "So what is a good looking 'brother' of mine doing here? If I'm not mistaken, its only…" She drifted of to look at her watch. "Thirty minutes after twelve and if I'm correct the university is still quite far from here. And before that you can enlighten me with the fact that seem to escape my knowledge as to why you know I'm here."

It was the guy's turn to shrug, a mischievous glint lighting his eyes, which seemed to elicit an agape from the raven-haired girl. "Kouga." Kagome said warningly. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"What you think I've done?" Kouga feigned innocence, which died with a glare to his direction. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. You caught me." He smiled disarmingly.

"And"

"And I'm sorry for doing sneaky things to let her talk. But you've got to admit it, it really worked." Kouga smirked.

Kagome exhaled a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done that. She's a great woman and I like her."

"No." Kouga corrected. "You like her because she tolerates your behavior and keeps it a secret even to your parents. And by the way, how will they react when they find out their daughter is away and out of the school's securities?" He posed like he was thinking a great deal.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Be mad probably."

"And for the next question. It's simple." Kouga grinned. "Because I've just enrolled here."

"What?!" Kagome gaped. "Why?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kouga shook his head. "You didn't think I'll leave you out here in the world were you can get hurt and not do anything about it." He frowned melodramatically.

Kagome giggled at the concerned that flickered in her friend's eyes. Kouga was always like this after she rejected his offer of being his girlfriend. He took it relatively well after a few months of moping around and a few convincing on her part to just be friends in the end, which turned out in her confusion as a newly acquired brother. An overprotective one at that, with the whole defending her against other guys who merely gazed at her in a different way, be adoringly or appreciatively. It's like having an instant bodyguard, also one she'd hope she'd at least have a few months to escape.

_Apparently not._ Kagome thought disappointed but not resentfully.

Kagome smirked. "So you're new here." The person opposite her nodded in affirmation. "Then you wouldn't happen to know were you are." Another nod was her answer as she walked in slow deliberate movement to the door. "In that case, I'll tell you where exactly you are." Kagome opened the door and presented the picture at the door.

Kouga turned sheet white, eyes bulging, and mouth opening widely that Kagome could barely see his tonsils. And then getting over the initial shock, a deep reddish tinge slowly stained his tanned face. Uttering a complete nonsense, he quickly sidestepped Kagome to the door and towards his salvation.

"You must be hungry." Kagome said with a light smile, closing the door to the girls' restrooms and sauntering to Kouga's side. "Or did you get something already?"

Kouga shook his head no and at that Kagome beamed as she led Kouga down the hall to the lunchroom. " You're going to like it here. The things they sell here is delicious and doesn't cost that much."

Their walk there was done in complete silent and after arriving she guided to the lunch line, which thankfully lessened in length.

"After you've finish picking out your food, go over there." Kagome pointed to a table with two boys, which earned a frown from Kouga, and a girl, all about their age, before biding a small farewell, and left to join the group.

Seeing Kagome approach, Sesshoumaru stood and kiss her on the cheek. Seeing her smile, he pulled out a chair for her and afterwards sat down himself.

Bending down, Sesshoumaru whispered low enough for her ears. "So, who's the guy?"

Kagome, who by now resumed eating, looked up from her chocolate mousse. Her gaze held questioning and confusion for a few minutes then focus to stare at his golden eyes. "Do you mean Kouga?"

"What about me?" Kouga appeared at the table having finished and sat between the Kagome and Sango without second thought, which cause the golden orbs to slit as if looking at some dirt. The others look on, wandering whom the unfamiliar face belong to.

Kagome being aware of this, smiled if not convincingly. "Um… guys. I want you to meet my…"

"Her brother." Kouga interrupted. "And you… are?" He directed towards the silver-haired guy.

"Sesshoumaru." The silver-hair guy nodded eyes still held suspicion.

Kagome stared shock at Kouga at his first two phrases but quickly recovered. "As I was saying he is my older brother, Kouga. He just came back from France yesterday, and will be studying here. " The other inhabitants of the table acknowledge his presence.

"And Kouga, this is Sango, Miroku, and..." Kagome told him going round the table and introducing its occupants. "Sesshoumaru, my boyfriend." She said hugging Sesshoumaru around his neck, radiating happiness.

Kouga's eyes widen, making Kagome smirked inwardly. Craning his neck slightly, Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome gently on the cheek. "You didn't tell your brother?" He raised an eyebrow, seeking for an answer.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't bother, cause I didn't even know that he would come and study here. Heck, he won't die of heart attack if I didn't tell him right away. So what's the hurry?"

Suddenly Kagome's arms are being clipped to her side, her body being escorted back to her seat by a scowling Kouga. "Stay there." He commanded like a true brother would when he caught his little sister flirting with other boys.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us you have a brother?" Miroku asked putting up an expression of hurt in his eyes.

"Well, our parents divorced when we were still kids, so we got separated. I got Mom and him our dad. We lost contact for a couple of months after I stayed here and resumed it yesterday when I got this shocking letter, which is from you-know-who." Kagome nudged her head towards the guy who by now is pouncing on his large meal. "Saying he will come by the 'next weekend' to come 'visit' her dear sister, not to find him enrolled in the same school as you after three days." Seeing everyone nod, she silently sighed in relief. No one caught to her lie. _Thank heavens._

She was such a good actress, even in her youth. It's good she hasn't loss her touch. No one can even tell between the real thing and the pretense. And she's proud of it. Glorified by the knowledge that she too can manipulate other people like what her father do to individuals in his business.

When you ask someone to describe her actions they'll say it as conniving and underhanded but she like to call it girl power. No one can resist a woman beautiful such as herself in spite of her crying, melt at the sight of her smile and but a mere glance to their direction. Returning from her musing, Kagome glanced at Sango as she started speaking.

"That was a very depressing past you have their Kagome. If I were you I wouldn't have survived that time." Sango, like the melodramatic she is, sniffed and blew at the handkerchief Miroku brought out for her. "I love my brother." She sniffed again, hitting Miroku's head when she felt his hands slipping down from his embrace of her.

Miroku bowed his head in sadness. "My condolence, Ms. Kagome."

"Nonsense, no one died." Kagome chuckled lightly. "At least now we're together. Right, brother." She elbowed Kouga delicately making him glance at her.

"Uh. Yes." Kouga mumbled returning to his meal.

"At least you have Sesshoumaru now, too." Miroku grinned lecherously.

"Sesshoumaru, take care of her, okay. Or I will take you down, myself." Sango threatened wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru gave off a puff of wind indignantly, unnoticeable if you weren't by his side at the time and holding his hands.

"That won't be necessary, Sango. Really." Kagome forced a smiled.

"Don't worry, with me by her side, she won't feel lonely and gloomy all the time." Kouga said importantly. "I'll take care of her."

"Just smile and everything will be okay." Sesshoumaru whispered indiscreetly, intending for everyone to hear. Moving his face from her before her brother pried it for him, Sesshoumaru sat straight his face once again the epitome of a stone.

Kagome obeyed, deciding not to argue, but nevertheless not liking the way Kouga seemed to glare at Sesshoumaru's way. But she got to hand it to Sesshoumaru, if he wasn't the way he is, he might as well squirm and melted at the heated gaze Kouga has aimed at him. She knows, 'cause her other suitors had gone there and none seem to survive the onslaught of the intensity the gaze Kouga has bestowed on him. And if she grade him it will probably a 10. Focusing back to her desert she smiled. _This is gonna be an interesting year._

"You're new here?" Miroku asked conversional, without thinking and stating the obvious.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"So have you traveled anywhere before? France, I mean?" Sango said joining into conversion.

"Well nothing much, just toured Europe, America and even a small part of Asia, nothing much."

"Ohhh." Sango's impressed. "So tell us about stories of when you were still there."

"Well… Europe…"

The lunch went on like this 'til the bell rang, indicating the start of the afternoon classes.

"So Kouga, my pal. What's your next class?" Miroku asked Kouga, friendly patting him on the shoulders.

"Homeroom then, urgh, Math. I hate Math." Kouga muttered incoherently.

"We better get going." Kagome said standing up and taking Sesshoumaru's am.

"Huh. Why you going with him?"

"Kouga, we're classmates." Kagome started as Kouga sputtered. "See ya." Waving a little, they went their way.

At the classroom

"Kouga, you can sit here." Miroku said indicating the one at his back.

Complying, Kouga plop down on the chair, oblivious of the glances and gossips that seemed to be buzzing every corner of the room.

"You're popular here." Miroku stated twisting from his seat to look at him.

Sizing the room and finding nothing to catch his attention, turned back to Miroku. "Oh yeah."

"Why so gloomy? If you're worried that our Math teacher is old and ugly, you got one thing wrong." Miroku said misinterpreting Kouga's action.

"She's a babe, I tell you. Nice hair, nice eyes and perfect figure. She just graduated college last year to boost." Miroku clap his hands and turned goggle-eyed.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "So what's the big deal? If she's that pretty why didn't she just become a model instead?"

"W-what's the big deal? You're asking ME, what's the big deal?" Miroku stood in outrage. "I'll tell you what's the big deal. She's just the most mature, don't forget, the prettiest woman in this school."

Kouga sweatdrop. "Okay, okay. If you say so."

Taking huge calming breaths, Miroku sat down, exhausted.

"By the sound of it, I presume you haven't had that experience, yet. Or have you?" Kouga spoke, closing his eyes casually.

"And what makes you say that, Kouga?"

"Well it occurred to me that your behavior just now only signifies that your body is in a state of frustration. A frustration that intimacy with a female can fulfill."

"Oh." Miroku scratched his head, dumbfounded.

"But don't you have a girlfriend…" Kouga paused for second. "Sango, right?"

Miroku blushed at that. "Well… I'm actually on the process of courting her."

Kouga sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Hey, I heard that." Miroku said indignantly.

"Hi, Miroku." Another silver-haired guy greeted. Kouga studied the male. Unlike the one he met at lunch, this one seem uneducated, ignorant, a hothead, short-tempered lad with nothing in mind but girls. He's seen a lot of them in his life and the discovery wasn't far that he doesn't like these types of chaps.

"What are you looking at?" The teenager snarled noticing his stare. He's definitely not going to like this guy.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Miroku chastise. "He's Kagome's brother, a new student around here. Show some civility will you."

"Feh, like I care whose brother he is." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He's your brother's girlfriend's brother, if he found out you're treating him badly he's going to be mad."

"Hmmp… I'm not afraid of Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha cried indignantly, dismissing himself and stomping to direction of his seat.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who did he think he is, high and mighty?" Kouga lifted his nose superiorly.

"Well he is a starting member of the Basketball team, also great in other sports, popular with girls…"

Kouga snorted, holding his hand up. "Stop, I'm starting to think you're some kind of bishounen. That all the things you said about courting Sango is just a cover-up to hide your true identity."

Miroku turned white. "I'm greatly disappointed you think of me in that way, Kouga."

There was silence as they both turned to two of their classmates as they entered the room holding hands.

"What's so special about that?" Kouga asked.

"Well since you just recently got here. I'll tell you the story of the two."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

He'd never been like this before. Usually he's stoic, cold even but the plot requires a bit of acting, which he can do nothing about. He may act a bit out of character but they can blame it on him being deeply in love. It was exhausting at times. Maybe because of unexpected arrangements, which causes him to alter due to unforeseen circumstances. A good example is HER brother. It started fine, nevertheless excellent, however the revelation and appearance of Kouga is unpredicted, an unwelcome twist in the way of fate and nonetheless flawless plan of his.

Turning to the Kagome, Sesshoumaru noticed no felt it. She's worried… but about what? Her brother perhaps? He's a troublemaker, if his attitude at lunch is a sign, like Inuyasha. Maybe that's why she doesn't have faith in him. He can't say really he has confidence with his own brother for that matter. He only produce headache for him, possibly, it's the same with her.

Reaching their room, Sesshoumaru opened the door letting Kagome glide in first before entering himself. Even earlier than they reach their seat a blonde-haired went and halt their process.

"Well hi there, Sesshoumaru." She said in a seductive voice.

Sesshoumaru fought to slit his eyes. _Doesn't she know he has a girlfriend, which is less than two feet away from her?_ Looking back, he saw she had company and they were fluttering their eyelashes at him, totally ignoring the girl at his side. _Don't they ever give up?_

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Well hi there, Sesshoumaru." A voice greeted breaking her out of her reverie.

She could sense Sesshoumaru stiffened if only for a little. Time to do her job.

Smiling Kagome stepped infront of the group. "Hello there too. I'm glad we can meet again, Franz, if I'm not mistaken, to all of you too. " She address to the blonde and her group of giggling girls which stopped when they saw her.

Franz put on a tight smile. "Well I just came here to invite the two of you to a party at my house this Saturday, eight o'clock onwards. My parents are going out for a business trip and the house is free. Well, if that doesn't conflict with your work that is." She then smirked.

"Don't worry she only works there for to generosities sake and we will attend." Sesshoumaru interjected, wiping the smirk from the Franz face.

"Oh well, that's good." Franz turned. "See you on Saturday then." She called from her shoulders.

"Why did you tell them that?!" Kagome whispered. "I have to work to be paid to pay my expenses."

Sesshoumaru sashayed to his seat. "You can always stay at my house and the expenses are free there. You have your choice."

"But I like the way I live just fine, thank you." She sniffed stated to walk again.

"And didn't you tell me you didn't have jobs at Saturday?"

"Well that was two weeks ago and now I have."

"Just file an absence." He suggested.

"I can do that but you have to help me make up for it." Kagome said lightly, hugging him. "That's what a true boyfriend should do."

"I will not lower myself to do that job. People ordering me around is unthinkable."

"Well as you say, it's really not a job but a charitable deed. So please help me." Kagome pressed. "And you can do the role of the cashier. Taking money and returning change is not that bad." She pouted.

"You're not letting this go are you?" She shook her head no.

"Because you are doing me a favor, then…" She held her breath, "okay." He agreed.

"Well it isn't bad is it?" She asked cheerfully surprising them both by giving him a quick peek on the cheek.

Back on the other classroom

Finishing the story of the two lovebirds, Kouga was in the point of sleeping.

"I've heard more cheesy tale than that." He proclaimed slumping down and closing his eyes.

"You know you're always welcome to tell me everything about it."

"Yeah and help you in your conquest." Kouga said bored. "Where is the thrill of it?"

"You're evil, don't you know that." Miroku huffed.

"Thanks for the compliment." He smirked. "And I'll be laughing my ass out when you make a entire fool of yourself."

Miroku almost whack Kouga's head as he started laughing at the ridiculous expression at his face but paused as they heard the door close and saw a blonde lady enter, Miroku faced the front as Kouga slumped back into his seat.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Ma'am", was the polite reply.

"I hope you all had been reading your books, 'cause today we will have a new lesson and a test tomorrow, all about it." The teacher smiled though the class groaned, all one thing on mind. _Hell._

"But we have a new student Ma'am!" A student exclaimed. The class nodded their heads.

"Well I'm sure he can catch up. Well it's his fault he didn't transfer here earlier." Glancing at her attendance sheet. "Right, Mr. Kouga." She stared him down making Kouga nervous than he more or less admits.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied.

"You didn't tell me she's a terror." Kouga whispered poking Miroku with his pen.

"Well did I say she's perfect?" Miroku asked innocently.

"No, but…" Kouga hissed but was interrupted when a shadow befell over them.

"First rule, never talk in my class. Understood?" Both sweated bobbing their heads up and down.

"Good." The teacher smiled. "To resume our lesson…"

AN: Well finally finish made a few editing here and there. Blame my 'brother' for draining out my inspiration. He wants me to be a season writer, as if. I should have posted it weeks ago but my inspiration came low and I wanted a longer chapter because of my late update. Hehehe… Sorry… And review…


End file.
